Witness Protection
by not.unknown
Summary: What happens when Kelly meets Jenny, after she is placed in witness protection? Will they become friends? Will Gibbs ever figure out that they aren't dead? Jibbs
1. Chapter 1

"Jethro you need to deal with this" Ducky told him "You were partners and she meant a lot to you"

"I'm fine Ducky; I have already dealt with it. I've lost people before you know?"

"Yes Jethro I am well aware. But I also know that you did not deal with it then either"

"What do you want me to do Ducky break down and start sobbing? You know that has never been my thing"

"Talk to me about it, talk to Abby she is obviously hurting as well. Just talk to someone and don't shut all of us out."

"I'm fine Ducky" He said putting an end to the conversation

"I wish that were true and I wish I didn't have to resort to this" Ducky responded as he walked up the stairs and out of the basement.

After Ducky left Gibbs grabbed a mason jar and poured himself some bourbon, he then hesitated and put it down it reminded him to much of her. Everything reminded him of her. The office, MTAC, the elevator. Every time he saw a redheaded women he saw her starting back at him. He sighed and grabbed the bourbon and downed it hoping that at least if he was drunk he wouldn't have to deal with the loss that he felt so acutely.

"My dear I don't know what to do, he is not dealing with you death. He hasn't slept in day's and he has been drunk every night this week. No one can talk to him without him biting their heads off. He even yelled at Abby."

"Ducky what am I supposed to do, I am in witness protection I can't just go and tell him 'hey guess what I'm alive and oh yeah I can't see you or talk to you ever again', this is a better way and you know it" Jenny told him.

"I know I just haven't seen him this bad since…. Well in a while"

"Please don't play the guilt card Ducky you know I feel bad enough as it is."

"I know Jenny, it's just hard for me to see him like this"

"Whatever happens you have to take care of him, Ducky please will you promise me that"

"I will do my best Jenny" He said putting a hand on her arm. They were sitting in a park talking. This had been the second time Ducky had seen her since the accident. The first had been a couple of days after it had occurred. She had approached him and told him everything that had happened and made him swear not to tell Gibbs.

"_**I have been placed in Witness Protection because Stevalana has placed a hit on me" Jenny had told him.**_

"_**Can't you just get rid of her?" He had asked**_

"_**Unfortunately no, she asked some contacts people in high places for help and one of them decided to help her find me. Look you know I wouldn't be doing this if there wasn't another way" she had told him**_

"_**This is going to kill Jethro you know, its bad enough that he lost his wife and his daughter but now you to this is going to destroy him"**_

"_**I know Ducky, but I have to do this it is the only way to keep myself and Gibbs safe."**_

"_**How will I contact you?" Ducky asked her**_

"_**I will give you a number once I have one ok Ducky?"**_

"_**Ok Jennifer just promise me you will take care of yourself."**_

"_**I will Ducky"**_

"_**Goodbye Jenifer"**_

"_**Bye Duck"**_

Ducky sat back and studied her there were some noticeable changes. He face had lost some of the worry lines, she looked younger. He supposed that was from not working 24 hours a week.

"You look good Jennifer" he told her

"Thank you Ducky, I am happy that I do not have to work all the time, I also have been placed with this darling girl granted she is twenty but I feel like I know her. She is so nice and I feel sort of like a big sister to her. She told me that her mother and her father were killed when she was very young and her grandparents had placed her in witness protection. She has been placed with lots of families to try and help her but she told me that she has always felt like they were trying to take the place of her mother and father and she never felt comfortable."

"It is wonderful that you have met someone that you can relate to and also that you seem to have formed a close bond with, what is her name?"

"Well I don't know her real name but she goes by Isabelle or bells."

"That is a nice name I'm glad you have her"

"Thanks ducky. Will I see you here next week?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Jennifer"

"Goodbye"

Back at Jenny's safe house she was thinking back to the first time she had met Isabelle.

"Ok Jennifer this is going to be where you are going to live for the next two to three years depending on what is going to happen" her case worker told her. "You will be living with one other women her name is Isabelle and she is twenty years old. She has been in witness protection since she was nine she can show you the ropes."

Just then a girl had bounded down the stairs. "Hey Stacy" she had called out to the case worker have you brought the new girl yet "Yes Isabelle, this is Jennifer she is going to be your new roommate"

"Hi I'm Belle, it's nice to meet you" she said giving Jenny a big hug

"It's nice to meet you to Belle, please call me Jenny" she told Belle returning the hug

"Ok I'm going to leave you here with Isabelle, there will be a security detail that will accompany you everywhere, so remember that. Goodbye Jennifer, Isabelle" Stacy told them.

"So, Jenny is Jenny your real name because my name is a fake name but since I have lived with it basically my whole life it is sort of like my real name" she rambled

"Breathe Belle" Jenny commanded with a laugh "Yes Jenny is my real name"

"Ok, so what did you do that got you placed in witness protection?"

"I failed to shoot a pregnant women and now she has put a hit out on me with the Russian Mob" Jenny told her

"Is that all?" Belle teased "You would think not shooting her would have been a good thing"

"Yeah well, my partner shoot her husband, so.. I can see why she would still be mad" Jenny explained feeling a pang of guilt and sadness talking about Jethro. This did not go unnoticed by Belle who choose not to comment on it. They had moved to the couch in the living room now and were sitting talking.

"So why go after you and not your partner" Belle asked, she remembered Jenny's reaction and understanding dawned on her "You were involved with your partner," she said emphasizing involved.

"Yes, so she decided that if he killed her husband she was going to kill me as revenge"

"That make sense, I am here because my parents were killed after testifying against a drug dealer and they thought the dealer might come after me so here I am" Belle offered.

"Oh I'm sorry about your parents" Jenny told her.

"Well it was a long time ago but I still miss them" she told her "Okay time for a lighter subject"

"How about…."

"Why don't you tell me about the men you have in your life, I could use some gossip. I've never had someone to tell these things to or someone to tell things about guys to me either."

"Okay well there is this guy that works at my office and well he…" she struggled to describe Jethro

"Your partner" Belle guessed

"Yeah, see we were working together in Paris, when we were together and I was focused on my career and he didn't really fit into my plan. Don't get me wrong I loved him but I decided that I was going to leave and work on my career. So I wrote him a Dear John letter and left it in my coat pocket. We were on our way back to D.C. when I decided that I was going to leave my coat on the plane for him to read the letter. I left for New York on a different connecting flight and he got my coat and the letter." She told Belle sadly.

"Oh, but you saw him again didn't you?"

"Yes, because of my career advances I finally met him again as his boss six years later"

"That must have been slightly awkward"

"A little, he always was trying to undermine my authority and never had respect for my job always said I should have remained a field agent".

"Field Agent? Where did you work?"

"Oh I was the director of NCIS"

"You forgot that little detail" Belle told her laughing

"I'm no longer Director, so I didn't see a reason to bring it up"

"Ok, so what about this Agent you were telling me about" She said suggestively

"Shut up, we are just friends, I guess that's were now" Jenny told her sounding slightly depressed.

"You didn't tell him? Did they let you tell anyone?"

"My boss knows and the medical examiner who had to fake my death knows. His name is Ducky and he is a good friend of mine and Jethro's"

"Jethro"

"He's the one that was my partner/employee"

"Slash lover" Belle teased

"At one point I suppose" she laughed "Now he doesn't know that I am alive, I'm meeting with Ducky next week to see how Jethro's holding up"

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"Because if he knew he would go after the mob and then search relentlessly for me and he would get hurt"

"Sounds like he loves you Jenny"

"I guess in his own way he does, either way he is hurt. He lost his daughter and wife in a car accident and he will see losing me as another way he failed to protect the women in his life."Belle remained silent.

"Tell me about the boys that you have in your life missy" Jenny told Belle

"Well I have this boyfriend, his name is Max. He is really cute and funny he's a math major, I spend a lot of time with him"

"He sounds nice, when do I get to meet him?"

"Do you want to meet him" she asked sounding excited

"I would love to meet him, just think of me as you big sister"

"I will"

At NCIS everyone was trying to avoid Gibbs

"Is he coming down here anytime soon Abby" McGee whispered through the darkness

"No he hasn't been down in a while and I don't have any evidence to process"

"Thank God he is scaring me"

"It's getting really bad, he hasn't brought me a calf-pow in a week and he yelled at me yesterday" Abby told McGee sounding like a hurt child

"I know Abby; he's not dealing with the Director's death, everyone is afraid of him, and he is taking dangerous risks"

"What do you mean McGee Gibbs always takes risks"

"Yeah calculated ones, these are just plain reckless"

"What are we going to do? I think Gibbs has even becoming unbearable to Ducky" Abby told him sounding scared

"I don't know Abs, I just don't know"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been a while but I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the characters**

"So Belle what do you do all day?" Jenny asked wondering if she was going to have to stay in the house the entire day.

"Well I don't have to stay in the house if that's what you mean" she answered remembering the questions she had, when she had been first placed in protection. "I go to college Mondays-Thursday, but I am graduating next week. I usually catch up on sleep, homework, and hang out with my boyfriend on the weekends"

"How strict are the rules, am I allowed to go out and do things or do I have to stay hidden?" Jenny asked dreading the answer.

"Well I believe that it is probably different for you because you are still living near the same town you were in before, and because you were a public figure, most likely you will be able to do what you want in about a year maybe two. But for the next couple of months you should probably stay in or near the house. Sorry I'm sure that was not the answer you were looking for" Belle answered

"Its fine, I guess I am going to have to get a hobby. Maybe I will build a boat in the basement" She laughed sadly

"Why..." Belle began

"Jethro builds a boat in his basement, he does that when he has free time. Or when he is not protecting someone" Jenny answered

"I wish I could protect people. Growing up I always wanted to be the person protecting me. I didn't want to be the person being protected. I wanted to be able to make sure that someone else was safe" Belle told her

Jenny looked at her intrigued, her mind spinning as she wondered what favors she could still call in order to get this girl the job that she wanted. "What would you say to working at NCIS? It's a naval police force. It small but you might like it there" Jenny told her smiling when Belle's face lit up.

"I would love to" she cried enthusiastically

"Let me set you up an interview" Jenny told her grabbing her phone, and dialing SecNav's number

She talked to him for a minute before hanging up and smiling at Belle. "He said that he would love to have you join. He asked if you could come in for an interview tomorrow morning" she informed her with a smile.

Belle grinned but then thought of something "Will I be able to work there even though I am in WP?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, they will do a background check on you, but they shouldn't have a problem with it" Jenny reassured the young red-head.

"Thank you so much" she hugged Jenny tightly, reminding her of Abby's hugs.

NCIS

Belle sat on the edge of her bed. She had her hands clutched in her lap nervously. She bit and lip and then got up and started pacing. The clock in her room read 4:00 AM in bright red letters. She was nervous, extremely nervous. She had wanted to protect and help people her entire life and now she was getting the chance and she was afraid of not being good enough.

Jenny slowly woke up and found the source of the disturbance. Belle was tapping quietly on her door. Jenny sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes glancing at the clock next to her it flashed 5:00AM. Jenny sighed "Belle are you alright" she asked concerned motioning for her to sit on the bed next to her.

"I'm nervous" Belle answered in a small voice, she wasn't sure if it was alright to be waking Jenny up. They had just met after all but Belle was really anxious about her interview.

"What's there to be nervous about?" Jenny asked, "You will do spectacularly, I know it" she continued, rubbing Belle's back soothingly.

"I'm afraid they are going to take one look at me and turn me away"

"Why would they do that, you are a smart successful person and will do fine" Jenny reassured her "I remember my interview with NCIS, I was just as nervous as you were. I walked in ten minutes late and was ushered up to the Director's office." She smiled at Belle. "Jethro was up there at that point. He was yelling at the Director about getting a new agent. The Director was just taking it in stride" Jenny mused remembering the amused look on Morrow's face as he watched Jethro throw a fit with her standing right behind him.

"Jethro had turned around and was looking at me by that point. He turned around to the Director and had said 'No way' before walking out and down to his team" Belle grinned at her, laughing slightly

"What happened" She asked eagerly

"Well, the Director asked me to sit down then proceeded to ask me one questions. If I thought I could handle Gibbs the man who had just been in the office, I remember looking him in the eyes and telling him, that it was Gibbs he should be worried about. Then he hired me. I was in shock at that point because I figured because Gibbs had said 'no' that I wasn't going to be hired. So you have nothing to worry about" Jenny assured her. "You will do great. Now..." Jenny clapped her hands together "We need to find you something to wear"

Belle laughed as Jenny jumped up and grabbed her hand pulling her to the closet.

"Ok" Jenny started as she pulled outfits aside and looked for the perfect one "Hmm what do we got here" she asked Belle as she pulled out a cute black top that would accent her hair nicely. She held it up to Belle's small frame, "Yes this will look perfect" she told Belle "Now just pair it with….." Jenny searched through the closet "Ahhh, these jeans and these shoes" She handed Belle long dark wash jeans with black boots that would hug her calves.

"This is perfect Jenny" Belle told her excitedly "Thanks" she gave her a quick hug before going and changing and coming out so Jenny could tell her what to do about jewelry and hair.

"Ok" Jenny held up two necklaces "Which do you want to wear"

Belle hesitated for a second before answering "The one with the leaf"

"Nice choice" Jenny commented handing it to Belle. "Now just wear your hair down and you will be perfect" she told her smiling as Belle shook down her curly red locks. They framed her face and looked good with her pale skin and stunning blue eyes "Perfect" Jenny commented "Ready?"

Belle nodded "Thanks I don't feel as nervous now" she told Jenny happily.

NCIS

As soon as Belle left Jenny walked back up to her room. She had loved helping Belle get ready, it was like having a daughter. As soon as she thought about having a daughter, she broke down in tears.

Right after she had left Jethro, she had realized that she was pregnant. She had miscarried after being shot in the stomach before she had decided whether to tell him or not. The doctors had told her that it would be almost impossible for her to get pregnant again. She had always wanted a little girl with shinning red curls and Jethro's blue eyes.

Jenny took a shower to ease her thoughts, she was looking forward to hearing the stories that Belle had when she came back from her interview, she was sure that Belle would have a lot of them.

NCIS

Belle walked out of the elevator as it arrived at the Bullpen. It was filled with people doing important things except….There was one team right in the middle of the Bullpen that were teasing each other instead of doing anything productive. She assumed that this was the team Jenny had mentioned Tony, McGee, Ziva, Abby, and Ducky.

"Come on Probie" an attractive looking man was saying "You should tell him"

"Aren't you the senior field agent?" The other man asked him "So wouldn't it be under your job to tell him" the other man smirked

"I agree with McGee" the women sitting there answered "It's your job as senior field agent Tony"

Belle assumed that the woman talking was Ziva and the Italian good looking one was Tony, which meant that the one Tony had called probie was McGee. She smiled as she worked it out in her head.

She decided that it was time to announce her presence "Hello" she said loudly grabbing the attention of Tony quickly

"What can I do for you" he asked charmingly

"I'm looking for a Special Agent Gibbs" she answered not fazed by his obvious charm.

"He's not here right now, can I help you" Tony replied smirking at her

"I would think not" she answered looking him up and down smiling as a frown crossed his face "I'm here for an interview"

The team looked at her in horror

McGee stuttered "We...well t...the thing is that we well ….we haven't really gotten around to telling him per say" he answered looking down.

"Gotten around to telling who what MaaGee" Gibbs asked as he entered the Bullpen pausing slightly as he saw the young red-head.

"Well you see…" McGee continued to stutter.

"They didn't tell you that you have an interview with me today" Belle told him, "They were fighting over who had to tell you" she told him smirking at their panicked expressions.

"And you are…?" Gibbs asked with a frown on his face he hated interviews and hated training new probies.

"Isabella Stevens" She answered holding out her hand. He shook her hand glad she had a firm handshake.

"Let's get started" he began she nodded

"I will deal with you all later" he called to his team smirking at their panicked expressions as he led the girl to a conference room.

NCIS

Gibbs was surprised that the girl was so confident; she had blatantly mocked his team, resisted DiNozzo's charm and had managed to convince him that she was worth having on his team. An amazing feat on its own.

"We will call you within the week to let you know if you have received the job" Gibbs told her

"Thank you," she answered walking to the elevator. She stopped and turned around "Does a man named Ducky work here by any chance" she asked Gibbs as he was sitting at his desk.

"Uhhh, yeah. How do you know Ducky?" he asked her surprised

"Mutual acquaintance" she answered not giving anything away, "Could you tell me where he works?" she asked figuring she could stop and say hello

"Sure," he answered getting up and walking away

She stared at his retreating form for a second before realizing that he expected her to follow. She ran and caught up with him before the elevator closed. The rode down in silence, he stared at the wall and she observed him, noticing what Jenny had seen in him. He had stunning blue eyes and silver hair. But she did notice the sadness lurking in his eyes, that she was sure resulted from the loss of aforementioned redhead.

When they reached autopsy Belle was surprised to see a man talking to a cadaver, telling him a story about a golf tournament.

"Ducky" Gibbs greeted him

"Oh, why hello Jethro. I don't have anything for you yet, I've barely had time to get to know him, let alone figure out much about him" Ducky gently reprimanded him

"I just brought someone down here for you to meet, this is…" Gibbs began

"Isabella" Ducky filled in "Welcome to autopsy, my dear" he greeted her sure this was the girl Jenny had told him about

"Hello" she answered slowly her eyes taking in the cool metal of the room

Ducky covered up the cadaver and studied the girl. Gibbs was slightly surprised that Ducky knew who she was seeing as how she had never been to NCIS before.

"Well, I need to go talk to Abby. I will see you later Ducky. Miss Stevens." He said as he went to get a caw-pow to give to Abby.

"Well, how is Jennifer doing" Ducky asked her

"She is doing well, I think she misses her job but also Gibbs. He was her partner right?" Belle asked

"Yes he was. They were partners. So how do you like NCIS?" he asked her avoiding the sad subject

"It was nice here. I was surprised that Gibbs was nice to me even, though his team seemed overly frightened by him and Jenny said that he would be grouchy and in a bad mood" she told him slightly questioningly.

"Today has actually been a relatively good day for him. They just caught the bad guy of one case and this new case has intrigued him." Ducky answered

"What can you tell me about Jenny and Gibbs past?" she asked him "She seemed so happy when she was talking about him, but then so sad, and then she closed up all together"

"Well it didn't end well for them. But they loved each other and it is hard for her to see him hurting. Especially when she is the cause." Ducky answered not really wanting to get into the messy details of his friends past.

"Oh." She answered sensing that was all he was going to disclose on the topic. "What can you tell me about NCIS?" she asked

"Well, let's see. You have already met Tony, Ziva, and McGee, I'm assuming?" he asked in a questioning tone. He continued when she nodded "Well there is autopsy which you are in now. There is the forensic lab which Gibbs is in. There is a break room, and MTAC. Gibbs uses the elevators as a conference room, but there are two conference rooms upstairs along with three interrogation rooms and the director's office." He stopped for a moment "Those are all the places in NCIS, but there are also interesting people here as well such as Abby the forensic scientist." He watched as she smiled at the mention of Abby.

"Jenny mentioned Abby; she said something about her being hyper and Goth. I didn't get much of it" she told Ducky "She also mentioned something about hugs."

Ducky laughed "Yes, Abby has a thing for hugging people" that was the understatement of the year, but he wanted to let her get to know Abby for who she was without any judgments, "So I'm meeting Jenny today for lunch, I was wondering if you would like to join us?" he asked

"I would, love to but I wouldn't want to intrude. You only have these every couple of weeks and I'm sure Jenny was looking forward to just being able to talk with you" Belle answered.

"Nonsense my dear, I'm sure Jenny would like to know how your interview went. And I would love to get to know you better over lunch. Now come my dear, it is almost lunch time. And I am not taking no for an answer" He told her firmly.

"Alright" Belle relented. She was glad that Ducky was being nice to her, she was looking forward to coming to NCIS and Ducky seemed like a nice person to have around there.

NCIS

Jenny was sitting at the restaurant. She hoped that Ducky would bring Belle with him when he left for lunch she was dying to know how the interview had gone. To her pleasure she saw Ducky and Belle walking toward her smiling as they chatted.

"Hello" Jenny greeted them as they sat down at the table she had gotten them.

"So Belle, how did the interview go? I'm dying to know" Jenny asked as soon as Belle sat down

"It went well, Gibbs was very nice to me, Tony tried to hit on me, and McGee got in trouble for being a wimp. It was funny" she told Jenny with a smile

Jenny remembered what it was like to be on Gibbs' team. She also remembered what Gibbs' current team was like. "What did Ziva do when Tony hit on you" she asked, all for the relationship of the two agents.

"Well she glared slightly until, I put him in his place and then she smiled at me" Belle answered "Is there something going on there?" she asked

"Well, technically no, but I think that they were meant to be together." Jenny answered mischievously

"No plotting about office romances Jenny" Ducky reprimanded her, while trying to keep a straight face.

Jenny pouted "But there fun" she wined

Belle laughed "I agree with Jenny they are fun"

"Rule 12" Ducky reminded them

"Yeah because Jethro has never broken that rule" Jenny answered smirking

"And how did that turn out Jenny" Ducky asked softly, not wanting to hurt his friend but wanting her to understand nonetheless.

Jenny looked down, she was the reason for the rule, and she knew it. She only looked up when she felt Belle squeeze her hand reassuringly

"Rule 12? Rules?" Belle asked trying to lead the conversation down happier venues.

"Rule 12 is never date a co-worker" Jenny told her "Gibbs has a rule for everything." Jenny told Belle "Although he expects you to know them without telling them to you" she reminsed smiling at Belle and the memory of shouting at Gibbs after he yelled at her for not following rule 9.

"Then how are you supposed to learn them?" Belle asked surprised.

"You are supposed to observe and learn. Gibbs doesn't teach" Jenny told her.

"Great" she grumbled

Jenny and Ducky laughed.

NCIS

The next week Belle got a call telling her that she had been accepted into NCIS and that she was to start on Monday. She was super excited for her first day. Like the interview Jenny got up early and helped Belle pick out the clothes she was going to wear to her first real day. They had spent the weekend going over not only Gibbs rules but also the things that would be "expected" of her.

Belle was super glad to have Jenny tell her the rules ahead of time because as soon as she arrived Gibbs expected her to know what was going on and what she needed to do.

NCIS

Gibbs was surprised at how much he liked the new girl that he had interview. She had a spark that he hadn't seen in a while. She was willing to work hard and seemed to be able to handle the rest of the team, which is why he had requested that the director put her on his team. Normally he never wanted green agents but she reminded him of Jenny and he supposed that it was a good thing in a roundabout way.

As soon as the new girl had arrived they had caught a case and had to get to the crime scene right away so there was no time to tell her, how to act at a crime scene. She was surprisingly good at not messing up the evidence like DiNozzo, or even Kate had done during their first crime scene. She had worn gloves, made sure the witnesses didn't stay together and had looked through the area thoroughly for anything they might have missed even though Tony had already searched the area. He was grateful to have at least one hard working person on his team.

NCIS

**Belle's POV**

I was enjoying myself, I liked Ziva and thought that Tony was sweet in a totally obnoxious sort of older brother way. Tim was nice but it was clear that he was shy and loved Abby.

My first meeting with Abby had been strange to say the least. Gibbs had taken my down with him to introduce me to Abby. When we arrived down at her lab she was dancing to her music drinking a caw-pow. Gibbs had tapped her on the shoulder, and she had given him a big bear hug, before rapidly signing to him. She had laughed and then signed back before turning her attention to me.

She had bounced over given me a big hug and then told Gibbs the results of her findings.

But that wasn't the weirdest part of my day. Gibbs had been called up to the Directors office twice and had been in a bad mood each time that he had come down the stairs. The second time he told me that I was needed in MTAC for a meeting with the SecNav. I assumed Jenny had set it up or he had because I knew Jenny. The awkward part of the conversation was him sort of talking about her, but not really because Gibbs was there and so were a bunch of computer Techs.

But all-in-all it was a pretty good day, nothing majorly bad happened and I had fun.

When I arrived back at home I found Jenny hunched over the toilet throwing up. She assured me that it was just the flu and that it would be gone soon. But I made her sit down and rest all the same.

**Jenny's POV**

This morning I was super excited for Belle, and I helped her get ready for the big day. We had stayed up late reviewing Gibbs' rules and expectations. I knew she was going to knock them dead. After she had left I decided that I was going to cook myself some breakfast. When I got downstairs, I noticed that we didn't have any food so I went shopping. By the time I got back, I was absolutely exhausted so I decided that it was in my best interests to sleep for a while. I woke up around three-ish and decided to continue making my meal.

When I was finished I took one bite and immediately ran to the bathroom. I threw up for most of the afternoon, never leaving the bathroom. Belle arrived home around six and found me in the bathroom and started to take care of me. She put me in bed and then gave me soup. I felt bad because she should have been enjoying being done with work for the day instead of taking care of me.

NCIS

The next day's sun rose and Jenny was greeted by not only a massive headache but also the overwhelming urge that everything was going to make her throw up. This conclusion had her curling back into her covers and falling fast back asleep. But not before grabbing clothes from her closet that she thought would look good on Belle. She laid them out in Belle's room and left a note.

_I'm still not felling great today, but I thought that this would look perfect on you_

_-J_

Belle smiled when she got the note. The outfit did look perfect on her like Jenny had said, especially tied with the combat boots Gibbs made her wear.

NCIS

Gibbs had another rough night. He missed Jenny, and he felt like he had failed her. It matter that he had killed Svetlana, because she had gotten the chance to kill Jenny. He wished that she had felt comfortable enough to come to him when she couldn't make the kill and then when she heard the code name.

He had always like independent, strong women but Jenny should have asked for help.

**A/N: Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy. :o)**

Ducky was extremely worried about his friend, both of his friends. Jenny was strong but she obviously missed Jethro. She didn't talk about him and looked like she was trying not to cry whenever his name came up.

As her medical proxy, he was able to look at her records. He had looked at them when she had first become Director. He had wanted to see what had happened since he had last seen her. He also wanted to make sure that she hadn't been seriously injured.

When he had first looked at them he had been sure that he was looking at the wrong ones. Her records said that she had a miscarriage, after she was shot in the stomach. To his knowledge she had never been pregnant, but from the look of the medical records she had been pregnant when she and Jethro had gone their separate ways. Even though it was hard for him to imagine either of them leaving if she was pregnant, he had kept it a secret not betraying her confidence

Until they had found out that Jethro had, had a child with his first wife. Then he had asked Jenny about it. She had broken down crying, he remembered that day, faithfully.

She had been under a lot of stress and was not ready to talk about what had happened, not so soon after finding out about Kelly. When Ducky asked, she had played innocent and asked what he was talking about but her eyes had told him everything.

"_My dear" he asked lifting her chin forcing her to look in his eyes. A solitary tear ran down her cheek._

"_I had just found out, the day before." She started her voice wavering "I was chasing a suspect when a man took the shot. It hadn't had time to sink in, I wasn't prepared. I just…" she trailed off unable to continue_

"_You never told him?" Ducky asked her gently_

"_No, no I just couldn't. It was never the right time" she told him_

"_Were there any problems with the procedure?" he asked, slipping into medical mode_

"_I can't get pregnant, they told me there was too much scar tissue" she answered just a hint of sadness in her voice. She had obviously come to terms with it._

She had been inconsolable when she had learned of his first daughter. She was still upset when anyone mentioned it.

But now it was Jethro that he was worried about. The day she had left for LA Jethro did some digging, looking to see why she hated the frog so much, and what evidence that Fornell had that would make Jenny want to kill. Ducky could only imagine what Jethro had found out. He didn't even know if Jenny had told Jethro about the miscarriage.

NCIS-Past

He flipped open the file and was surprised when the first thing on the top was a write up of Jenny's career. He skipped to what happened after she left.

_On April 26, 1999 Jennifer Shepard was treated for a gunshot wound in the stomach, inducing a miscarriage. She was three months pregnant, and was aware of the pregnancy at the time of the shooting. Medical records suggest that she had been tested the day before, at a routine doctor's appointment. Scar tissue and miscarriage will result in improbable repeated pregnancy._

When Jethro read these words he was shocked. April 26, was just barely two months after Jenny had left him. At least she hadn't known when she had left; he supposed that made it better. What he hadn't understood was how her miscarriage related to the frog. He had continued reading:

_Rene Benoit, was taken into CIA custody after the shooting of a Agent Shepard. He was released because there was insufficient evidence proving that he was involved in the shooting. The case remains cold. When Special Agent Jennifer Shepard was shot she was investigating the murder of Rene Benoit's wife, and presumably the kidnapping of his youngest daughter Jeanne. Rene Benoit was the main suspect. _

He was slightly shocked. Obviously no one had known that La Grenouille was also Rene Benoit at the time.

_Agent Shepard was transferred from the District of Columbia in February of 1999, following the disappearance of her father, Coronel Jasper Shepard. She was given a position in Tel Aviv working anti-terrorist operations. She was paired with an Agent from Mossad. She was transferred out of D.C. in order to be kept safe and away from her father's assumed kidnapper, the arms dealer ____**La Grenouille**__. _

He reread the first sentence over and over again. She was transferred for her safety, not because she didn't love him. But the question remained, why didnt she tell him? He was confused, from what he saw here the frog had killed Jenny's father and her unborn child. Their unborn child. The anger that she had towards La Grenouille was understandable. He wished he had backed her when he had the chance. But that was all going to change when she got back from LA.

NCIS-Present

Jenny woke up with a killer headache, she felt like she had just put her head back down after getting out clothes for Belle. She tried to stand up but when she put her feet on the floor her knees buckled and she collapsed back onto the bed. She put a hand to her forehead and raked her fingers through her hair. She was so tired, she felt weak.

She slowly tried to stand up, this time using the bed to support her. She was able to successfully make her way to the bathroom. She took a shower massaging her shoulders as the hot water relaxed her muscles. She walked downstairs and made breakfast for herself, hoping to be able to keep down food today.

Unfortunately her stomach had other plans. As soon as she had taken the last bite, she suddenly felt extremely ill. She tried walking to the bathroom, but instead was hit by a dizzy spell that caused her to collapse on the floor. The house was split up with the kitchen leading to the family room, with the bathroom off the family room and down the hall. Luckily Jenny collapsed on the carpet instead of the hardwood flooring that covered most of the house.

But when she fell, she hit her head on a badly placed coffee table and lost consciousness.

NCIS

Belle was having a great repeat GREAT day. It was her second day on team Gibbs, and with all the help that Jenny had given her with the rules, she was more than prepared to take on the daunting task of Probationary Agent. That day had started out with a crime scene.

This particular crime scene was a dead body on a ladder. The body was standing on the ladder perfectly balanced. It was a Petty Officer, who had been working on classified material in the months leading up to his death. There was a full toolbox full of new tools underneath the ladder; none of which seemed to have been used. He was clutching a light bulb in his hand, appearing to replace it in the empty socket above him.

The man was stabbed with a set of bolt cutters, ones that were a different than the rest of the tools in the toolbox set that was underneath the Petty Officer ladder. The Petty Officer had an i.d. on him identifying himself as James Nether.

He was found in his house on an Air Force base, in his garage. He was found by his neighbor. His wife gathered intelligence for the Air Force and he did desk work looking up intel and giving it to other Naval and Air Force bases.

All in all it was a strange puzzling case. But it was Belle that was able to find the connection between the bolt cutters and the reason that they were the weapon that was used against the Petty Officer. She had noticed that although the bolt cutters were a different color, than that of the ones that were usually used in the toolbox, they were the same brand and size.

NCIS

Gibbs was impressed. His black mood had been lifted by Belle. She lit up the team and provided the spark that had been missing from the Agency since Jenny died. Belle reminded him so much of her, right down to the ridiculously high heels that Belle had worn the first day.

Belle was observant and noticed things that he and his team had missed, when they had first looked at the crime scene. He wondered where she had picked up that skill. She was able to anticipate almost all the rules that he threw at her. She also carried a knife with her which was unusual for a probie agent.

Belle's, eyes were so familiar, that had a glint in them that he could have sworn he had seen before, but that he couldn't place.

NCIS

Belle had been working on the case all day and had found not only the company who made the toolboxs and the bolt cutters but she had also figured out why there was a difference in the color of the tools.

In 2005 a company by the name Dryke and Amos changed their lead product to a material that had more solid and sharp edges. When they made this switch they realized that the colors would not work the same for the different materials. Both materials had different makeup's which caused different paint to stick on the objects and certain paint fall off whenever it got heated. Therefore in order to rectify the problem they had to use a different base of paint that wasn't the same color.

NCIS

Belle had been so excited to tell Jenny what she had figured out. She knew that Jenny would be thrilled for her. Jenny had helped her so much in the past two weeks that she felt like a cross between a mother and an older sister. Although Belle wanted to get home, she had to stay and work on the case which she was more than happy to do.

She searched for another two hours through the names of all the people that had bought bolt cutters in the last six months. So much that she was seeing names and numbers burned onto her eyelids. Finally around 2000 hours, Gibbs told his team to go home and meet fresh the next morning at 0700.

NCIS

On the way home Belle sang along to her favorite song, from the movie Moulin Rouge, One Day I'll Fly Away.

"I've I follow the night"  
"Can't stand the light"  
"When will I begin"  
"To live again?"

"One day I'll fly away"  
"Leave all this to yesterday"  
"What more could your Love do for me?"  
"When will Love be through with me?"

"Why live life from dream to dream?"  
"And dread the day when dreaming ends"

"One day I'll fly away"  
"Leave all this to yesterday"  
"Why live life from dream to dream?"  
"And dread the day when dreaming ends"

"One day I'll fly away"  
"Fly, fly away "

She belted out the last part of the song; every time she heard this song, her day was immediately brightened. She pulled up to the house and noticed that there was a light on in the kitchen, but there were no lights on anywhere else in the house. She laughed to herself imagining Jenny sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee waiting to be told stories of Belle's day.

Belle hoped out of the car, turning her key in the lock and opening the door. She shut the door behind her reaching for the light that would illuminate the living room and the front part of the kitchen.

"Jenny" Belle called out "Where are you?" she asked

As the light turned on Belle noticed Jenny lying on the floor, a little blood on the floor next to her. Dried. The coffee table that was sitting right next to where she was lying also had blood on it. Belle's heart stopped as she ran over to check if Jenny was still breathing.

Belle pressed her fingers to the pulse in Jenny neck feeling a weak pulse, make itself known. She whipped out her cell phone and called for an ambulance.

"Hello, 911 whats your emergency?" A women asked over the phone

"Hi, my name is Isabella Stevens and I live with my sister, Jenny. I just got home from work and found her unconscious on the floor bleeding from a head wound, she had a pulse but it is an extremely weak one and she is hardly breathing. Can you send an ambulance?" Belle rushed, slight panic slipping into her voice.

"Of course, what is your address?" The women asked

"1954 Amathest St. just outside of D.C." Belle answered

"Ok, help will be on the way, I'm going to stay on the line with you until they arrive. Okay?" the lady asked

Belle nodded until she remembered that the women on the phone couldn't see her "yes" she answered meakly

"Okay I need you to check the head wound to see if it is still bleeding. Can you check that for me?" The women asked in a kind voice

"Yeah" Belle answered checking the wound "the head wound is not bleeding the blood is dryed" Belle answered

"Very good, that gives her a better chance. Do you see an ambulance?"

"Yes, it just pulled up in my driveway. Thank you" Belle thanked the women for her help before running to open the door for the ambulance.

"Hi, we are going to get your sister now. Do you want to come in the ambulance?" the man who arrived asked

"Yes" she answered hoping in the ambulance after Jenny was loaded in.

NCIS

Belle paced the waiting room. They had taken Jenny into surgery two hours ago and no one had told her anything about what was going on. She was extremely worried. She couldn't just stand there and wait for on the the nurses to come and tell her she had to know right away. **Ducky**. He could get the nurses and doctors to talk to him and tell him what was going on with Jenny.

"Hello" Ducky answered sleppily, he hoped that it wasn't Jethro waking him up and asking him to come back into autopsy.

"Hey Ducky its Belle" She told them, "Isabella" she added after he paused.

"Sorry, dear its earlier in the morning and my brain hasn't woken up fully yet. What can I do for you?" he asked wondering why she was calling him at…he looked at the clock it was 0100.

"I'm in the hospital with Jenny and I was wondering if you could come in?" she asked him wanting to have someone closely resembling a doctor there to get the reports out of the surgeons and nurses. So far she had asked five people and they had all said that someone was going to find her when the surgery was over.

"What happened?" Ducky asked sighing. Between Jethro and Jenny he was in the hospital, five or six times a year.

"I'm not sure" she answered breaking down slightly "I got home and she was just lying there…" Belle broke off sobs wracking her small frame. This was the closest that she had been to anyone in years and it wasn't fair for her to have it ripped away from her so soon.

"I will be there as soon as I can" Ducky reassured her grabbing his coat and rushing out of the room.

NCIS

**A/N: A little bit of a cliffhanger I hope you like it. I will try to update soon but it won't be within the next week. O_o (The smiley face is for Hanna who loves all smiley faces). Please Review.**


End file.
